Conventionally, when an electronic device such as a semiconductor device is manufactured, potting in which resin is simply poured or transfer molding in which pressure is applied to pour resin is used. In this respect, potting is often used for a molded product where a little load is applied to an electronic element such as a semiconductor chip and a wire connected to the electronic element, the molded product having a complicated shape or many mounted components.
In addition, a heatsink is provided on the back surface of a sealing part of a semiconductor device (for example, see JP 2015-115382 A). A configuration is considered wherein the heatsink is embedded in the back surface of the sealing part. However, if potting is used in a case of embedding the heatsink in the back surface of the sealing part as described above, there is a likelihood that resin used in the sealing part will flow to the back surface of the heatsink.